The Koehler Lake Incident
by Dertt
Summary: Enclosed in this folder are various files pertaining to events which transpired in one of Raccoon's neighboring cities. Each time you respond, I will send the next set of documents, with additional info if needed. Can YOU unravel the mystery? Please R
1. Envelope A

**May 9****th****, 1998**

I was giving the dog-things—MA-39s the papers call them—their injections earlier when one of them somehow slipped out of its muzzle and nearly bit my goddamn hand off. After reporting the incident, I learned those dogs have been pulling a lot of Houdini acts recently: two somehow got out of their cages and ran all the way to the edge of the facility before a U.B.C.S guy "neutralized" them.  
I knew there looked to be less of them than last time I checked.  
My hand's been itching like crazy ever since the thing bit me, but they're making me do my rounds anyway.  
Robert came back to life today, it seems. I told you how he was observing the biotope with those zombie gorilla things when he suddenly just dropped dead?  
Yeah, well he stood up today, walked out of the morgue, scared the hell out of everyone in the infirmary (including me, I was in for my hand), and then got shot in the head.  
It was kind of funny, seeing him. Half of his lips were rotted away and rigor mortis had frozen his facial muscles so he looked like he was grinning stupidly.  
Bob… Bob the happy zombie.  
Also, the living quarters are starting to smell like a slaughterhouse again.

-_Mike_

* * *

June 18th, 1998  
**RACCOON'S CANNIBAL KILLERS ALLEGED TO BE "ZOMBIES"**

_Ferret City—_Yesterday, two hikers, Justin Thompson and Jack Beaumont, emerged winded and horrified from the Raccoon Woods, apparently the only surviving members of their initial party of five.  
The hikers, aged 16 and 17 respectively, headed into the forest four days ago, along with Jack's 19-year-old brother and two other friends. Each member of the group was reported missing on the following day, having promised their parents that they would return within a few hours. This led the RPD to do a comprehensive sweep of the area which lasted for two days before being deemed fruitless, much to the horror of the parents.  
Miraculously, the two boys managed to find their own way back into the city. The other three were less fortunate.  
After calming down enough to comment on their experience, both boys described being ambushed by several unknown assailants who proceeded to eat the other three boys, identifying their attackers as "zombies."  
They went on to add details to support this claim, notably the awkward movements and "dead eyes" of their attackers, in addition to the cannibalism.  
It is theorized that they were merely suffering from exhaustion and post-traumatic stress.

* * *

**July 12****th****, 1998  
Koehler Lake Research Facility  
Tyrant T-101 type N**

The combat functionality of the T-101N has been confirmed to be 5% higher than that of the T-002, and 1.3% higher than that of the prototypal T-103s.

Further mutation has occurred since the last log, but alteration of the vocal folds has been minimal.

Additionally, cognitive testing shows that it has retained the ability to make common associations based on aural stimuli, and thus may be capable of understanding human speech. It is a possibility that we may soon have a Tyrant that can be programmed to communicate its task.

A recent combat test between the T-101N and lesser BOWs resulted in the discovery of the Tyrant's ability to assimilate other T-Virus infected humanoids. This will warrant further observation.

* * *

**  
****July 26, 1998**

I filed a report yesterday detailing the events at the Spencer Estate, the creatures and Wesker's betrayal and all. It went on to talk about Umbrella's involvement. I gave several very good reasons why I think the mansion is connected to the murders in that area.  
I even enclosed a document which mentioned bio-organic weapons.  
The report went through the usual screenings, and I ended up being called to the office of Chief Irons himself.  
He told me the report was "interesting," which probably meant "how the hell did she come up with this crazy stuff?" He looked at it for a couple more seconds before changing his descriptor to "ridiculous" and dismissing me.  
I'm going to find some way to convince that fat bastard that this is serious. I'm sure the other remaining S.T.A.R.S will back me up, if they haven't file reports of their own already. Barry's using up his vacation days to stay with his family, and Chris seems like he's going to do his own investigation into Umbrella and the murders.

-_Jill _

* * *

July 30th, 1998  
**FERRET S.T.A.R.S TO INVESTIGATE NEW MURDERS  
-----------**

That headline pretty much says it all. In a week, we're going into the Koehler Woods to check out a new string of killings. The general FPD's calling them "copycat murders," solely based on the fact that they also involve cannibalism, but there's been word among the S.T.A.R.S teams that all of the Arklay Mountain murders are part of something much bigger involving some kind of biological experiments, so these could just be a sign that there's another lab or something in the Koehler Woods.  
The Professor's been talking to his friend (girlfriend? make note to ask) Jill about it, but she told him not to say too much to anybody. They say that she's one of the top officers in the Raccoon branch, but she sounds kinda paranoid.  
She might have the right to be, seeing as she's one of the only officers to come back alive from their investigation.  
I'm sure that with me, Carrick, the Professor, and the captain going on this one, we'll be safe enough.

-_Andrew _

* * *

August 5th, 1998  
**CANNIBAL KILLINGS CAUSED BY DISEASE, OFFICIALS SAY**

_Ferret City—_A recent excursion into the Arklay Mountain Woods proved to be very eventful for the members of Raccoon's Special Tactics and Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S), resulting in the tragic deaths of many team members as well as the discovery of startling new evidence regarding the cannibalistic murders reported in that area.  
The S.T.A.R.S Research and Intelligence Department, based on information gathered by field medic Rebecca Chambers, have traced to source of the killings to an outbreak of a rare virus in the area surrounding Raccoon. It is speculated that the virus is synthetic, having been developed for use in biological warfare. _  
_Symptoms exhibited by those infected include severe itching, swelling, necrosis, decrease in cognitive activity, and, most disturbingly, a desire to eat the flesh of other humans.  
If you exhibit any of these symptoms, it is advised that you seek immediate medical attention.  
Rumours linking the outbreak to the demolition of the abandoned Spencer Estate cannot be substantiated and should be regarded as misinformation…


	2. Envelope B

As promised, here is the next set of files. I trust you will find something in them to interest you.  
Perhaps you can make something of all this.

* * *

**May 11th****, 1998**

I swear to god, this itching is going to drive me crazy. The hand looks like it's getting worse.  
Uh… it was poker night last night, so we set up the table and the chips and I dealt everyone their hand, then Stan was like "Let's play spades."  
We just looked at him. Finally he held his hand back up, and said "Too bad about Bob." Everybody mumbled in agreement. Then he said it _again._  
That's right. _Twice._  
My schedule yesterday took me through the botany department. They've got this one plant that takes up a whole room. It has a flower that looks like it has a face inside of it, and all of these little tendrils it can move around on its own. The thing's creepy as all hell.  
I saw it slap one of the scientists in the face with a tendril. The guy fell down, but the thing stayed on his face. Everybody ran over to help the dude, who by now was screaming bloody murder. It took me a second to realize what the plant was doing: it was sucking his blood… or something.  
On a related note, I heard they woke up the Tyrant—uh, the T-101N—this morning.  
It tried to smash its container, and allegedly, it spoke.  
It supposedly was shouting "all falls."  
As in "all falls down," I guess.  
Did I mention that now my entire _arm _itches?

-_Mike_

* * *

June 10th, 1998

Dear Rebecca,

I hope all is well in your life. Once more I must congratulate you on your new job. I hope they follow through on their promises to provide you with a lab and a team to study molecular biology, or at the very least, make great use of your brilliance.

Do you remember our study sessions? Do you remember when we would just talk?  
When we would talk about the possibilities of human enhancement?  
We would come up with theories about turning viral infections into superpowers by replacing the virus' own DNA with DNA from one with a beneficial mutation, and then we would laugh about how nerdy we were.

Well, I've taken a position at the Umbrella Corporation, where they're actually applying such theories! Think of what could be accomplished! Cellular regeneration… we could make humans self-healing—virtually impervious to disease!  
They have the money, and they have the resources.

I've met a brilliant man named Birkin. He reminds me a lot of you, and in some ways, of my father.  
He showed me his secret research on something he calls 'G'. It's amazing, Rebecca; it will likely rewrite the rules of evolution as we know them.  
It causes the host to continually evolve in the course of its own lifetime—allowing for them to mutate so that they can adapt to any environment!  
If I can help him to perfect it, I myself may try it.

I know you're angry at me. You have every right to be… and you probably don't want to talk about this… about _us_ through the mail, but I thought you would find the news fascinating.

I'll always love you,

Magnus

(_the letter was unopened and_ _stamped "RETURN TO SENDER"_)

* * *

July 25th, 1998  
**MORE FOUND DEAD IN KOEHLER WOODS**

_Ferret City—_The life of yet another citizen has been cut short by the murderers suspected to be hiding out near Koehler Lake.  
Stella Hall, 29, was reported missing by her husband three days ago. Her body was spotted on a nature trail yesterday, severely mutilated and partially eaten.  
This marks the third victim of the new rash of murders mirroring those which have terrorized our neighboring city of Raccoon over the past few months.  
Thus far, the police are uncertain of how these new murders are connected to those in Raccoon City, if indeed they are connected at all.  
A popular theory is that the murders are cult-related, evidenced by the seemingly ritualistic cannibalism, and that the group's influence has simply spread to nearby areas.  
Until the perpetrators are apprehended, all citizens should be advised that the citywide curfew is still in effect.

* * *

**To: Mr. Brian Irons,****  
****Chief of the Raccoon City Police Dept.**

It has come to my attention that Jill Valentine, one of the surviving members of Alpha Team, is in close contact with Ross McWard, a prominent member of the Ferret City branch of S.T.A.R.S.

This would be a secondary concern, at most, had your previous letter not stated that Ms. Valentine has already approached you once regarding the mansion and nature of our research.

I trust that, for your own sake, you will persist in suppressing any information gathered by the remaining officers in the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S.  
We cannot allow anything or anyone to compromise the upcoming tests involving the Ferret City branch.

As always, Annette will serve as your liaison.  
In the meantime, I will notify Captain Duval of the potential threat.

William Birkin  
7-28-1998

* * *

**Coroner's Report, July 29th, 1998**

**Name: **Jane Doe

**Age: **Early thirties

**Sex:** Female

**Cause of Death: **Subdural hematoma from blunt force trauma

**Manner of Death: **Homicide

**Location of Body: **Warren Creek, woods outside of Ferret

**Additional Notes: **Victim was found missing the majority of her teeth. Much of her face was missing, as if someone was attempting to tear it off; occipitofrontalis, nasalis, and obicularis oris were all completely exposed.

* * *

**August 1****st****, 1998**

I had another nightmare last night… only this time it was new. Ever since the mansion, I've been revisiting those events in my dreams. Replaying what's already happened.  
This time, though, I think I was seeing something that hasn't happened _yet_.  
For one thing, I was wearing civilian clothes—my short-sleeved green tunic with ¾ length jeans.  
Ross was there, along with a few faceless members of the S.T.A.R.S from Ferret.  
We were being attacked by something similar to the creature Wesker called the Tyrant… and we were losing.  
I saw the creature rushing at Ross, holding its claws out. When I tried to move, the floor disappeared and I fell for several minutes before waking up.  
I probably just need to talk to someone about it… maybe Chris will actually show up today.  
Or Ross could pick up his damn phone.

-_Jill_ **  
**


	3. Delving Deeper

November 19th, 1978  
**UMBRELLA FUNDED HOSPITAL CLOSES ITS DOORS**

_Ferret City—_St. Adrian's Medical Center, Ferret's largest privately-own hospital, announced yesterday that on December 10th, the hospital will be permanently closed to the public.  
The hospital, located just outside the northeast sector of town, was designed by world-renowned architect George Trevor, and was established by the Umbrella Corporation approximately ten years ago, marking it as one of Umbrella's earliest major expenditures.  
Over the next few years, Umbrella would continue to make countless philanthropic gestures toward the people of Ferret.  
Originally designed as a facility for the study of illnesses and the development of vaccines under the supervision of well-known virologist Dr. James Marcus, it was converted into a hospital after Marcus opted to stay and maintain his research in Raccoon, Ferret's sibling city.  
Ever since, St. Adrian's has been providing top-quality medical care to all in need, with a highly-skilled staff composed of prominent doctors and specialists from across the globe.  
As an Umbrella-owned facility, St. Adrian's has consistently been equipped with the latest and greatest technologies and medicines.  
It is for these reasons that the hospital became one of the most trusted medical facilities in the Midwest, and it is for these reasons that it will be dearly missed.

* * *

**NOTICE TO SECURITY  
**March 10th, 1981

I am aware that there have been some problems with civilians wandering onto the premises.

If a civilian is spotted on hospital grounds, you may discourage them from entering the building under the pretense that it is structurally unstable.  
If this does not deter the civilian, you are to divert them by any means necessary.  
If a civilian somehow manages to get into the building, activate the booby traps in the compromised sector to ensure that their visit is a short one. Ideally, their resulting demise should seem like an accident.

Overall, your job in such a case is to prevent anyone outside the company from finding the lower levels.

* * *

**Memo**

**September 8th, 1985  
**Birkin's wife is pregnant. I congratulated him, and he told me to proceed with my work on the Hunter Epsilon.  
No need to tell me. The Hunters are _my_ babies.  
Birkin may have had more of a hand in their creation, but it was _my_ hand that rocked the cradle.  
We've been experimenting with different reptiles. Most recently, we infused the T-Virus with iguana DNA prior to injecting it in the zygote. We've yet to try anything larger, sadly.  
I've had several ideas regarding the next stages in the Hunters' development.  
The first of them is the idea of reversing the procedure: introducing the T-virus, infused with the DNA of a human infant, into a reptile egg.  
The second, which the team is in the process of trying, is using the DNA of a reptile that was previously infected with a normal strain of the virus.

**October 22nd, 1985**  
Secretly, I've begun testing Birkin's own idea of bonding the RNA of Ebola to the T-virus. Potency is decreased in the product, and so far it's been rendered unable to infect non-mammals, but the spread rate is much higher. With a bit more work, this could be very useful in the mass-production of B.O.W.s.  
Maybe, one day, even my Hunters.

**December 1st, 1985**  
The progress on the Epsilon is still unsatisfactory to Birkin, apparently.  
In spite of this, the team, following my ideas, have succeeded in creating something much better…

* * *

**May 15th, 1998**

Talking Tyrant actually broke its container today. Cut up a scientist pretty bad.  
They're working on improving its intelligence so it can follow commands instead of blindly destroying everything.  
They're gonna try to get it so that it can control the form of its arm or something, and only take its claws out if it feels threatened or comes under attack. When they're finished, it's gonna look something like a regular guy—a really ridiculously tall guy, yeah—but it's not gonna look like a mutant freak unless it takes significant damage.  
My skin feels disgusting.  
Yesterday, a rash appeared on my arm. Today, it's spread up my arm, halfway across my chest, and it's trying to circle my neck. It looks less like a rash than it did yesterday, too… it's looking something more like leprosy now.  
Or it kind of fits with what I've read of the black plague. That's some scary shit.  
Could I be infected with that virus?  
I'm too tired to think about that right now. I'm too tired to even be writing, but I'm too hungry to sleep.

-_Mike_

* * *

**June 13th, 1998  
To: Magnus Adimari**

**CONFIDENTIAL**

Currently, Subject Y is in stage two of its mutation. Its humanoid shape has been retained, but both forearms have become grotesquely distended. The fingers on both hands have been reduced to nubs, while large claws have formed in their place.  
The subject's mouth has grown to resemble that of a leech, or possibly a lamprey.  
Additionally, Subject Y's musculature is now considerably malformed. There is exposed sinew in several places on the body.  
A burnt orange color has replaced the natural hue of the subject's skin.  
The subject _has_ developed increased stamina, and has shown itself to be resistant to extreme temperatures.  
It also appears to physically adapt to changing environments at a very quick rate.  
Subject Y's strength in this stage is pending testing.

Message sent on behalf of William Birkin

* * *

The next set of files will deal largely with people outside of the company.  
As stated, I will send the next envelope after one or more people have reviewed the contents of those I've already delivered.


	4. Preparation

**Ferret City ****S.T.A.R.S. Roster  
As of: **June 30th, 1998

**Delta Team  
**Stanley Duval – Team Leader  
Ross McWard – Pointman  
Andrew Bouchard – Backup Man  
Carrick Wilkins – Omni Man  
Erin Alderberg – Rear Security  
Stephen Frisk – Rear Security

**Echo Team****  
**Christine Ivanov – Team Leader  
Dennis Avakian - Pointman  
Jason Bachman – Backup Man  
Ren Mayer – Backup Man  
Stephanie Barrymore – Omni [Wo]Man  
Todd Logan – Rear Security  
Timothy Adams - Rear Security  
**  
**

* * *

**  
****July 22****nd****, 1998**

**Discussion transcript  
Stenographer: **Ren Mayer

**Oaks:** We just got another fax from Raccoon asking if we've come up with anything in regards to the Arklay murders. Said the best they could come up with is that they're the work of a cult, around twelve members strong, with three or four guard dogs—Dobermans.  
…yes, Professor?

**McWard: **It could be disease-related.

**Duval: **Elaborate.

**McWard: **Well, I've been thinking about the eyewitness accounts from survivors which described the perpetrators having rotten skin and cataracts, so I started talking to some of the people in the biology department back at the college.

**Duval: **And?

**McWard: **…and the discussion kept coming back to syphilis. Think—

**Bouchard: **Syphilis, the STD?

**McWard: **Yeah. Think about it: though never all at once, it's been known to cause huge lesions to form on people's skin, their skin to develop rashes and to look unnaturally old, and in its tertiary stage, deformation, blindness, and _insanity_.  
So it's not all that unlikely that there's a disease that causes similar symptoms, but it causes them all at once.  
Then let's say this disease could be transferred by air or saliva or any kind of contact…  
If such a disease showed up in Arklay, it would easily infect ten or twelve people, inducing psychosis in at least half of them.  
From there, it'd be easy to see how one of them could convince the rest that the way to cure the disease was to eat the flesh of a "clean" person.

**Oaks: **Would such a disease not be fatal to the infected parties?

**McWard: **Not necessarily.

**Logan: **Where would the disease have come from?

**Wilkins: **There's always a possibility that there was an outbreak elsewhere that was successfully contained, and while a sample was being transported to the CDC, something went wrong.

**Oaks: **Seems plausible enough.

**Duval: **Very well, we'll have the research department start scouring the land for information on any possible illness that it could be.

* * *

**August 2****nd****, 1998  
**  
Haha, the Professor's got it bad for that Jill chick.  
I asked if they were dating, and he got really defensive about it, like a little kid would if he was hanging out with a girl he liked and someone called her his girlfriend.  
He might as well have just said "I wish."  
As it is, he's not really sure if she's single. He says she might be involved with a guy in the Raccoon branch.  
Well, anyway, Carrick and I are in the process of hatching a plan to hook up those two wacky kids.  
A really crazy, unorthodox matchmaking plan.  
The first step has already been carried out: convince the captain to contact Jill.  
On a note which would only seem the slightest bit related if you knew my entire thought process, I think I'll order some Chinese food.

_-Andrew_

* * *

**August 3****rd****, 1998**

The FPD just personally asked me to accompany the Ferret S.T.A.R.S on an investigation they're doing on the 6th.  
Maybe my dream _was_ prophetic… no, I'm probably just being silly.

…but to be on the safe side, I'm _not_ wearing the green tunic.

The FPD rep said I come highly recommended, but I know all that means is that either they've heard Ross say something about me, or they're just looking for a survivor from Alpha Team and can't get a hold of Chris.  
Speaking of Chris, he actually did show up the other day, but he seemed kind of aloof and distant—hardly talking to me.  
I haven't heard much from Rebecca since the mansion, either. Then again, I don't really think we talked that much before all of that. She's apparently working around the clock to find out more about the virus.  
Let's hope she can come up with something we can use against Umbrella.

-_Jill_

* * *

**  
****MISSION BRIEFING  
August 6****th****, 1998**

At 01100 hours 15 minutes, Echo Team will perform a flyover of the Koehler Lake area before landing on the Saint Adrian's helipad and performing reconnaissance of the building and the surrounding area.**  
**

At 01900 hours 15 minutes, Delta Team's UH-1 is expected to touch down in the Koehler Woods. The pilot has been given the coordinates of a clearing. After Delta Team surveys the area, the teams will rendezvous in front of Saint Adrian's.

From there, you will await further instructions.

Jill Valentine of the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. will accompany Delta Team by request of Captain Duval.

* * *

**Weapons Inventory  
**

**Taken **8-6-1998** at approximately **1200 hours

**Weapon: **Beretta 92SF "Samurai Edge"**  
Classification: **Semi-automatic Pistol**  
Number: **14**  
**Standard

**Weapon: **Beretta 93R**  
Classification: **Machine Pistol**  
Number: **2  
Assigned to Jason Bachman and Erin Alderberg

**Weapon: **Colt AR-15 with M203 grenade launcher**  
Classification: **Automatic Rifle**  
Number: **1  
Assigned to Todd Logan

**Weapon: **Franchi SPAS-12**  
Classification: **Combat Shotgun**  
Number: **1**  
**Assigned to Andrew Bouchard**  
**

**Weapon: **Remington M870**  
Classification: **Pump-action Shotgun**  
Number: **2**  
**Assigned to Christine Ivanov and Stephen Frisk

**Weapon: **GAU-17/A**  
Classification: **Machine Gun**  
Number: **2  
1 mounted aboard each team chopper

**Weapon: **Smith and Wesson M66**  
Classification: **Magnum Revolver**  
Number: **1  
Personal sidearm of Ross McWard

**Weapon: **Walther P38 **  
Classification: ** Semi-automatic Pistol**  
Number: **1  
Personal sidearm of Carrick Wilkins

* * *

The next envelope focuses on matters both outside and inside of Umbrella.

_Post Script: Also, depending on feedback, I may publish a separate fic which, using actual, regular prose, tells the events of the incident itself_.  
_Documents will be incorporated into the narrative. _


	5. Mike's Final Entries

**May 17****th****, 1998**

I went to the infirmary again yesterday.  
I've always found it kind of funny that we're operating out of an old hospital, but for any medical emergencies, we have to report to this tiny room in the basement.  
The guys there gave me a shot and said it would make the itching go away.  
It did. Almost immediately.  
What's more, I woke up this morning to find that my rash was gone. My arm wasn't completely better, though.  
I found a pretty nasty-looking sore on my shoulder. I was looking at it, and I noticed that there's a really clean, straight line in the dead center of it, surrounded by torn, discolored skin… like a surgical incision that got infected.  
So needless to say, this kind of killed any relief I might have felt about the rash being gone.  
Then, as if that wasn't enough, when I moved my arm, I caught a glimpse of some kind of weird growth inside the sore. It was like a yellow ball with a black dot in the center of it… looked almost like an eye.  
Sharon's coming to visit tomorrow. I don't know what I'm gonna tell her.  
Hell, I don't know what I'd be _allowed_ to tell her.

-_Mike_**  
**  
**May 18****th****, 1998**

I found another sore with an eyeball-looking growth in it.  
I've been having disturbing thoughts. I thought about eating other people.  
No, not eating.

Swallowing. Consuming. Absorbing.  
I can't think straight. It's probably just stress. I need to clear my head.  
Maybe seeing Sharon will help.

-_Mike_

**May 19****th****, 1998**

Sharon said I seem different  
she's right… i dont feel like me

the man in the mirror even said I wasnt him  
He told me I was more than that  
That I was a Monster  
i'm not a monster  
am I? 

-_mike _

**May 20****th****, 1998**

sharon visit agan but wusnt Sharon  
she said she dinnot no if she stil had luv for me in her hart  
so I tare her hart out to look for it 

-_mieik _

**May 21****st****, 1998**

men come n taked mE away n then

stole shaRons hart.  
alone now  
cold  
**  
**_mi _(the paper is torn here)

* * *

The next folder returns to some of the earlier dealings in the Koehler Lake facility.

_Alright, the moment I can figure how to start, I'll get to writing the story of the events themselves.  
I am going to need a bit more feedback to motivate me, so please, if you even look at the story, leave a review.  
...I noticed that two of the people (out of three) who added this story to their alerts have neglected to review.  
Also, I'm open to suggestions when it comes to the upcoming story, so if you have any ideas you'd like to see implemented, just include them in your reviews.  
Thanks... I will hereby cease bitching. _


	6. Envelope C

**March 20th, 1982**

Umbrella's European still refuses to ship me a second specimen of the NE-α Parasite.  
Apparently only Will and Dr. Marcus have the authorization to request any derivative of the NE-T Virus.  
Will… the kid's twenty years old and he's spending his entire youth in a lab underground.  
Then again, I suppose he's better off than that Alexia. She's literally half his age and she's the senior researcher at the Rockfort Facility.  
She literally has no life away from science… and she never will, because it's going to consume her whole childhood… and the sad part is, she doesn't seem to care!  
Will acts like he's the only one who can't stand that precocious little bitch, but the truth is, she pisses everybody off—except for that _weird_ brother of hers.  
Spencer wouldn't have even looked twice at a kid genius if it wasn't Ashford's daughter.  
That's just blatant nepotism.

**April 1st, 1982**

Success! Will allowed me to take a sample of NE-T.  
I've been on this project long enough to have an idea of how they developed the NE-α,  
so with the help of two women—Lady Luck and Lisa Trevor—I may be able to engineer something close to it.  
The beautiful thing about the parasite is that it doesn't just parasitize its host… no, it develops a very special symbiotic relationship with it: in exchange for a place to live, it enhances the lives of those it inhabits.  
This is because the parasite shares nutrients and shares oxygen with its host, so a virus—the very virus that will be the base of G—is constantly entering into the host's bloodstream as the oxygen is shared, commandeering red cells as it goes.  
So what happens is that the host evolves.  
It becomes something more than human.

**April 16th, 1982**

Microbial parasites are the answer.  
I was examining a rat infected with toxoplasmosis when I had the idea to expose the toxoplasma gondii to NE-T.  
The cognitive functions of the rat, or really, the rat under the parasite's influence, improved by 22%.  
Unfortunately, the parasite cannot reproduce within the rat. Kronos was supposedly thriving, practically unnoticed, within patient zero for well of twenty years.  
There are still… preliminary alterations I'll need to make to the subjects' molecular structures before they respond how I want.

**April 29th, 1982**

I applied my theories to one of Dr. Marcus's leeches, and now it's cannibalizing the others.  
It should be amusing when he notices. He'll probably blame Wesker.  
In other news, Will put in a good word for me and I've been asked to spearhead the NE-T research at the Ferret City facility.

-_From the desk of Acario Adimari_

* * *

**February 13th, 1984**

**-Heather Donnelly (δ-46)**

Administered NE-T Virus

**Previous host:** Lisa Trevor  
**Transduction:** Positive  
**Result:** Aggressive mutation, non-beneficial.  
Scheduled for disposal.

**-Terrence Walker**

Administered NE-T Virus

**Previous host:** None  
**Transduction:** N/A  
**Result:** Convex plasmolysis, cellular degeneracy.  
Disposed of.

**-Xavier Hernandez**

Administered NE-T virus

**Previous host:** Lisa Trevor  
**Transduction:** Delayed positive  
**Result:** Continual lysis of cells, no visible bodily alteration.  
Scheduled for further observation.

* * *

**November 4th, 1986  
Koehler Lake Research Facility  
MA-142 "Striker"**

The striker is proving to be an exceptional "watch dog."  
Its climbing ability allows for great stealth—the striker will not reveal its position until the target has entered the off-limits zone. In agility tests, the striker has been shown to out-perform the hunters by 5.7 seconds.  
The stamina of the striker is also 4.3% higher than that of the hunter.

The only instance in which the striker was inferior to the hunter was in the endurance tests: two rounds from a 9mm handgun proved to be enough to down a striker, whereas upwards of ten were required to incapacitate a hunter.  
This renders the MA-142 unsuitable for general use as a B.O.W.

* * *

Subject Y has assumed a quadrupedal stance.  
Eyes are no longer present on the head, though more eyes have appeared along the thorax.  
The subject has become resistant to most forms of gunfire as well as various small explosives.  
Two extra limbs, resembling arms, have begun to grow in front of the subjects original arms, which by now have grown to an immense size, mountainous protrusions on the shoulders.  
We have confirmed that in this stage of mutation, the subject has become a creature of formidable strength, able to lift several tons with the two main arms.

Recorded on **June 15th, 1998** by **Magnus Adimari**

* * *

**To: Mr. Stanley Duval,  
Captain of Special Tactics and Rescue Service  
[Ferret City branch]**

I have an idea that may solve both of our problems: contact Chief Irons of the RPD, and inform him of your assignment, requesting assistance from Alpha Team member Jill Valentine.

As you may know, one of your officers has personal, perhaps intimate connections to Ms. Valentine.  
Therefore, it only seems appropriate that they should be brought together in dangerous circumstances.

We can gather more combat data in this manner, determining how well the products at Saint Adrian's perform against one who has survived previous encounters with the products found at the Spencer Estate.

William Birkin  
8-2-1998

* * *

The next set of documents will be sent in accordance with our agreement.  
_In the meantime, why don't you go read and__** review **__this story's companion piece, "Plague Bearers?"_


	7. Magnus

**June 20****th****, 1998  
regarding: "G"  
****CONFIDENTIAL**

The body of Subject Z immediately rejected the G-embryo of Subject Y, killing her.

The G-embryo, partially developed, skittered under a table only to emerge minutes later, having drastically increased in size.

After it was successfully contained, Birkin and I observed the development of this G-creature over the next few days.

Ultimately, the G-creature mutated to a point where it was nothing more than a mass of cancerous tissue—a useless collection of tumors possessing a single massive eyeball.  
No conscious effort has been made to dispose of it; it has been rendered unable to survive on its own.  
**  
**Subject ΖΘ was unable to sustain G. The administration of T seemed to work as a stabilizer.  
Subject was alive and functioning normally for two hours and twenty minutes before being reduced to little more than an exceptionally quick zombie.

**Notes: **G's presence within a host seems to enhance the mutagenic properties of other viruses, save for Progenitor.  
Perhaps the viruses attempt to parasitize one another, resulting in fusion?

* * *

June 20th, 1998

Dearest Rebecca,

I am deeply hurt that you did not even do as much as look at my last letter.  
It contained a lot of information that you would have found fascinating.

A lot of information that is supposed to stay hidden.

That was always my problem, wasn't it?  
I could never keep anything hidden from you.

Well, regardless, congratulations on your position on the Raccoon S.T.A.R.S. team (I congratulated you in my last letter, of course, but you didn't bother to read it).

From my understanding, the S.T.A.R.S. is a very elite force.  
You should be proud of yourself.  
I know your mother must be proud… and I am proud of you.  
I only wish you could say the same about me.

Don't hate me, Rebecca.  
I'm not _special_ like you.  
I'm tired… and I'm so alone.

I'm working with Umbrella to do something amazing.  
You'll see.  
You'll see when I make a breakthrough in my research…  
I'll be rich and famous and successful and you'll love me again.

Love,

Magnus

PS. Can I call you on the telephone, now and then?

* * *

**July 1****st****, 1998  
**The T-101N is still asleep. Sometimes I wonder if I should switch off its life support.  
Why should I get in trouble for that? It's not like they're using it for anything as it is.  
They never even wake it up.

After all, is perpetual sleep really so much better than death? Is an eternity asleep not an equivalent of death? Is this thing really alive in the same sense that we are?  
To sleep, perchance to dream…  
Ay, there's the rub. 

**July 8****th****, 1998  
**The development of the G-virus is coming along swimmingly if I do say so myself. **  
**Mostly because Umbrella is increasing our funds. Otherwise, it's essentially going how it always goes: slowly.  
It's moving slow, yes, but it does have a distinctive destination. I can feel us getting closer. Each experiment is bringing us forward. 

**July 14****th****, 1998  
**I found some papers that apparently belonged to my father, talking about the NE-α parasite.  
He describes its properties, and it's all very intriguing, but he never states what he wanted it for. He mentions "Will," which is Birkin's first name, so I guess I'll try asking Birkin about it.  
The thing is, my father talked about how the parasite contains the "base" for the G-virus, but he made it sound like he was going to be working independently. It's strange, because Birkin was already researching the parasite.  
I'm also curious about this woman he mentions. Who the hell is Lisa Trevor? Was she a researcher at the Arklay Facility? Was my father involved with her? Surely not.  
I'll probably end up looking into this more on my own. 

**July 22****nd****, 1998  
**Tomorrow, the Raccoon City division of S.T.A.R.S. are going to the Arklay Facility to collect combat data or something. There was a T-virus outbreak there not to long ago, so the place should be more full of the virus's unfortunate bi-products than any actual B.O.W.s. **  
**Bravo Team, Rebecca included, are going in first. Part of me hopes for her safety, while part of me wishes… no… put those thoughts out of your head. 

**July 29****th****, 1998  
**Rebecca managed to pull through, just like she always does. The rest of her team wasn't quite so lucky. All present from Alpha Team died, too, excluding these guys Redfield and Burton, and this girl Valentine.  
I've got a funny feeling about Valentine. Like she's trying to ruin it for all of us in the research department, if not just Umbrella in general.  
Redfield, too. These people forget that Umbrella has done countless good things for the world. **  
**

**August 2****nd****, 1998**  
Now, it's been arranged for the Ferret S.T.A.R.S, along with that Valentine woman, to go and "investigate" Saint Adrian's. Even if it was just an investigation, I don't know what they'd expect to find –everything's pretty much been cleared out of account of our own T-virus outbreak.  
There are some things I need to do in the facility, though…

* * *

_Well, it's quite clear that I'm only going to get one review on the second chapter of "Plague Bearers," but I'm gonna write the third chapter anyway, so be on the lookout for it._

Also, if you look at this chapter, there is no excuse to not review it. I'm looking at you, ten people (out of eleven) who clicked on the last chapter, read it, and ran away.  
To Prisonerksc2-303, thank you for your support. You are awesome. Have an e-cookie.


	8. Found Papers

I've decided to keep a log of my final hours. It's not like I have anything better to do… anyway, pretty much the only thing in here is this typewriter.

**Hour 1**

The place has been on lockdown for nearly a full day now. They're trying to contain the T-virus outbreak.I'm still not quite sure how the virus could have gotten out… security around here is airtight—the lowest level is set up like a matroshka doll: a room inside a room inside a room.  
The viral samples are in the dead center, within vials within containers within a vault.  
What I'm saying is, this wasn't the result of some jackass dropping a vial while transporting it or anything.

No. This was purposeful. Someone in research did this. Someone that the top brass trusted.

Maybe it's a test or something… I don't know, and I'm not really sure why I should give a shit. It doesn't matter to any of the poor bastards stuck in the building like me; we're all going to be zombies or zombie food.  
A large part of the staff is undoubtedly infected already. I'm pretty sure the monster that chased me in here used to be Jean the secretary.  
I know there are more of them now. I can hear them trying to get through the door.

**Hour 3**

Nothing has really changed since my last log. The zombies still haven't figured out how to open the door, so at this rate I might starve to death before they can eat me. There's some irony for you.  
I'm tired as hell, but I'm afraid if I go to sleep, I'm going to wake up as they're pulling out my intestines.  
That would be how it would work, you know? The second you think you're safe… the second you get comfortable… the freaks break through and eat you alive.

**Hour 5**

I was right. I was gonna try to get some sleep, but just as I closed my eyes, they figured out how to open the door.  
Only one got in, thankfully. I didn't really have anything to fight it with, so I ended up trying to kick it back out the door.

I was able to knock it down, at least, so I stepped on its head. It was completely disgusting. I almost wrecked this typewriter by puking on it.  
Then I would've been _really _screwed.  
I'm pretty sure writing this out is the only thing keeping me sane.

Not to mention that I hate puking.

There were some chairs in here, so I moved them against the door.

**Hour 6**  
It's over… and I don't mean the outbreak. I mean I've been bitten. I'm pretty sure that's how the virus is communicated. It's like that in all the zombie movies, anyway.  
I know that it sounds stupid, but I swear to god I can feel the virus working. I can feel it multiplying… I can feel myself deteriorate.

I found some pills in a cabinet. I don't really know what they're for, but at this point, I don't think it would really hurt me to take a few… or the whole bottle.

**Hour 7**

my stomach hurts and I can/t see anythng  
i tthink i'll got to sleep foe a while  
'll feel better once i'be had some sleep

**

* * *

****  
CONFIDENTIAL**

**ATTN: **Chief of Security, Koehler Lake**  
Re: **S-Procedure**  
Date: **August 5th, 1998 3:22 PM

The following are the steps which need to be taken for tomorrow's test:

1. At 11:45 AM, deactivate emergency lockdown mode. Release the MA-39s.

2. Between 2:30 and 7:00 PM, use the Scrambler to create radio interference.

3. At 6:45 PM, deploy the MA-142s.

4. At 1:00 AM, activate the T-101N.

5. Throughout the test, document the kill ratio. Calculate the survival rate of the S.T.A.R.S.

6. At some point, obtain G-embryo sample. Dispose of Subject Y.

7. At 6:30 AM the following morning, "purge" the lower levels of the facility.

Regards,

White Umbrella America

**

* * *

****  
"Restraints"**

I trapped a curse for my mouth  
behind clenched teeth  
I found a snake in the brush  
to sing to  
It's hissing listful wishes  
frightening requests  
to be placed back  
in the black mulch  
To die in the tar pits  
is one way to become immortal  
preserved like the curse  
I reserve for your effect on me  
Contained, restrained by the  
zipper's teeth  
I'm caught in the crossfire  
of the bittersweet orchestras  
as they play what you once called  
our song  
The violin punches a hole in  
a vein and my thoughts bleed  
onto the paper  
in ways and in shapes that sleep in  
the graves and the urns made from clay  
that I pray didn't break

(_The author is not cited_)

* * *

_Kind of a short chapter, but the next one will be chock-full of notes, reports and other information relating to the cast of **"Plague Bearers," **which you should certainly go read and **review** (I cannot emphasise this enough) if you like this story. __  
I noticed another couple of people added this to their alerts without actually saying anything.  
To xKiagax and Prisoner[stringoflettersandnumbers], thanks. You guys are great.  
That's right. I will PERSONALLY THANK you in my next update if you review._

_Oh, and the poem offers some insight into the mindset of one of the characters mentioned in earlier chapters.  
_


	9. Folder 1A

**July 16th, 1998  
To: **Albert Wesker  
**TOP SECRET - EYES ONLY**

Colonel Vladimir recently brought something somewhat unsettling to my attention: the possibility of unauthorized research having been conducted regarding NE- α Type as early as 1982. As you are no doubt aware, this is six years prior to when the project had any potential for practical application.  
Reports indicate that the experiments were carried out collaboratively between scientists at the Koehler Lake Testing Facility and the Arklay Mountains Research Facility, Marcus's old lab. From my understanding, they involved a different process of administering NE-T to the Kronos parasite, which yielded promising results, and may have ultimately led to a higher rate of receptivity among test subjects.  
I would like for you and Dr. Birkin to gather an investigation unit and head to Marcus's old lab to determine if any of that data—along with the facility as a whole—is salvageable.

Regards,  
Lord Oswell E. Spencer  
Umbrella Pharmaceuticals Incorporated

* * *

**12:45 AM**

We're not alone here.  
The news, the police, your parents all lied to you: St. Adrian's was never abandoned… it was never abandoned at all.  
Except by God.  
As I write this I can hear those… things skittering around in the halls. The things we found here, the horrible things…  
Ten minutes ago a ceiling tile started shaking in what I think used to be the radiology lab. We could only stare at it, unaware of what could be up there. Then it fell to the floor and this creature dropped down, hanging there by these hooked feet just… staring at us, with a face that almost looked human until it opened its mouth. It was like watching a flower bloom in fast motion.  
A flower with teeth.  
Zeke panicked and tried to run past it, but it swung and grabbed his head with its long hands and it twisted. It twisted his goddamn head off.  
They're moving with me now, hunting me, toying with me… each time I move into a room, the ceiling tiles rattle above me and they make these noises, almost like doves cooing.  
We shouldn't have come here to take those photos… there's a reason no one comes here anymore. It's likely no one will find this note, but if you do, you have to get out, and you have to tell people that something evil happened in St. Adrian's Hospital.  
Zeke is dead.  
I'm dead, too.

* * *

**Center for Disease Control and Prevention  
Special Pathogens Branch**

**Name:** None officially; strain was referred to as "T"**  
Type of agent: **Virus**  
Origin: **Zoonosis, though may have been altered**  
Growth cycle: **Lytic**  
Genus: **Filovirus**  
Size: **96nm**  
Genome: **Single-stranded DNA**  
Means of infection: **Direct contact  
Biosafety Level 4 - Extremely Hazardous Sample  
**  
Clinical features: **If left untreated, effects include increased appetite, cutaneous inflammation, severe necrolysis, ischemia, arrhythmia, optic neuritis, drastically slowed heart rate, impaired motor skills, marked decrease in cognitive abilities, and dementia. The infected may appear crazed and could become violent.  
It is highly likely that there are numerous other effects yet to be discovered.

**Filed: **7/4/1998**  
Submitted: **Chambers, Rebecca

* * *

**August 7th, 1998 **

Two weeks have passed since that horrible night in the mansion. My wounds have healed, but the events still hurt me. For most people, it's all history now… but for me it still plays out in crystal clarity every time I close my eyes.  
Zombies attacking people, eating their flesh, the screams of my teammates—my friends—as they were torn to shreds…  
No, the wounds that night left me with go far deeper than my skin.

Now, mere hours after another nightmare ordeal, I know I will be left with more images that I can't stop picturing, more sounds that will forever ring in my ears … and injuries that may never fully heal.

-_Jill_**  
**

* * *

Umbrella's dark legacy so readily visible this year, I thought it was only appropriate to release the next set of documents as we came up on the 14th anniversary of the Raccoon City Tragedy.  
Our agreement still stands: you respond to the contents of this folder, and I present you with the next.  
_(Please review. I like reviews.)_


End file.
